This invention relates to an auxiliary instrument for dental treatment adapted for guiding the centric relation or terminal hinge position of the mandible, of which dentistry requires consideration, into the most suitable position.
Three broad and general classifications for terminal hinge position are currently recognized, that is, the most retruded position of the mandible (Ligmental position), occlusion in light contact (Muscular position) and upper most position of the condyle (Upper most position).
The guidance of terminal hinge position (centric relation) has higherto been effected by the patient himself in the manner of supporting the mandible using forefingers and thumbs as well as holding the head of the mandible using thumbs and moving the position in a suitable direction relative to the maxilla such as before and behind, up and down or the like. However, in case where the patient must determine for himself the centric relation by using his fingers it has hitherto been observed that there often takes place the irregularity of centric relation in accordance with the degree of skill of the patient and accordingly the reproducibility of centric relation is hindered, thereby rendering the dental treatment per se unstable. In other words, an auxiliary instrument for dental treatment has hitherto been not proposed which is suitably adapted for assisting the practitioner in guiding the centric relation of the mandible into the most suitable position.